Staff Guidelines
right Staff on DeVco servers are the “face” of our server infrastructure. The way they interact with players and handle staff duties reflects on all the staff members and our server as a whole. With that in mind the following list contains rules/guidelines that they are expected to follow as a DeVco Staff member. If you don't think that you would be able to follow these, you probably aren't right for staff. 0. Staff are NOT allowed to raid bases of ACTIVE players! I.E. Players who have been online in the past 2 weeks. 1. Do not use staff abilities to benefit yourself or impact the server economy. 2. Do not use staff abilities to “help” your friends. 3. We do not expect you to put in a 40 hour “work” week, but we do expect you to remain active. At minimum we expect at least 8-9 hours ontime a week. If you need to be away for any length of time greater than 5 days you MUST make a post in the Staff Absence thread. 4. Do not steal/raid other players using staff abilities, i.e. /seen, /tp, /t spawn, etc. 5. Do not engage in PVP using staff abilities, i.e. /god, /fly, /tp, /vanish, etc. 6. Weekly Staff meetings are held on Wednesdays at 8:00pm EST and these are MANDATORY. If you cannot attend a meeting you need to post in the Missed Meetings thread. 7. Speak to players in a respectable and professional manner. There is no reason to “lord” your rank above other players. 8. Do not delete any staff members OR members post from the forums without approval from either the OP or an Owner (and yes we do check these things). 9. Training is mandatory upon hire OR promotion. You MUST contact the proper rank to train you when you have time for training. If at any time you would like a refresher course you may create an event there as well. Higher staff are under no obligation to track you down to train you. 10. USE COMMON SENSE. If you are unsure or it doesn’t seem right simply don’t do it. You can always ask a higher ranked staff member or an Owner. 11. Google is your friend. If you are unsure on HOW to do something, Google it first. There are many tutorials/videos on how things are done. Not to mention the numerous wikis for all of our plugins. If you still don’t know consult staff following the chain of command (lowest ranked first and then move up if they don't know). You can also find many commands on the staff command reference and the rank based responsibilities page we have provided you with. 12. Do not blow things out of proportion. If it’s a small problem keep it that way. 13. All tempbans and permabans must be documented with relevant screenshots and posted in the Banned Player Info thread in the staff section of the forums. 14. All staff may get a 1 time /nick. It does not necessarily have to be similar to your IGN, however it is preferred that way. Keep in mind this is a ONE TIME thing. So choose wisely. 15. Do NOT have a laggy base. As staff we should be an example of players of how to play right. 16. For any major griefing/bypassing you must notify Bloodytears0923, devryb, or any Senior-Admin no matter who is at fault. (Notification should be done on the respective servers Mod Hangout). 17. You must create an event and attend a Staff Review if Bloodytears0923 requests that you do so. Please choose 1 day and time slot and create an event for it. Keep in mind that she will only do ONE review per time slot. So make sure no one else has signed up for that time. You may view the schedule on the Staff Review Calendar. 18. You must sign up and use Slack. 19. Before you change your Minecraft name, you must clear it with an Admin or higher. Keep in mind that we try to maintain a family friendly and fun server for all play styles. We want not only our members but our staff to enjoy their time on our servers. The Owners would like you to know that we do appreciate the time and dedication you have put forth to maintain our wonderful set of servers. And as always if you have any questions feel free to notify an Owner or higher ranked staff member. * The Owners can revoke your Staff rank at any time if they feel you either aren’t abiding the Rules/Guidelines or if they simply feel you are not a good fit with the Staff family. * These Rules/Guidelines are subject to change. So please reread them periodically to ensure you are up-to-date. *These rules are owned by DeVco. If you would like to use them for your own server feel free, however, please give us credit for them if you do!